My Something Blue
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: Sonic stared at her, his mouth was a thin line while a small drop of sweat fell from his forehead. "O-oh yeah... You did ask me that, didn't you?" he responded. He drew his hand towards his throat, as if being able to feel the sharp, cold blade of the knife still resting against it. "I-I guess I've had a few thoughts."


**Woow my first Sonamy fic, this should be exciting :D**

**I'm going to try and keep this fic as close to Sonic and Amy's relationship as I can, meaning Amy being desperate and Sonic not being interested, but that's kinda hard to work with for a pairing story, but I shall try my best.**

**Dedicated to blueflower1594**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

The sound rang across the room repeatedly. A dimmed patch of sunlight shone through barred windows, and reflected into the eyes of the blue hedgehog who stared right back at it. Ignoring the stinging sensation the light brought, the world hero refused to close his eyes, even for a second, preferring to push himself with the tingling pain whilst he banged the back of his head against the off-coloured wall.

He had to ignore the bruises that decorated his arms and wrists, no matter how much of an irritation they were becoming. He didn't even dare to look upon his leg, he didn't even bare thinking about it. The deep razor teeth of the trap that bit through skin, almost piercing bone. His foot was completely immobile, having to deal with the numbness and heavy weight that kept his leg to the ground.

Despite all his previous efforts and his failing will to try, Sonic stopped forcing his head against the now almost broken wall, and once again pulled his hands outwardly, desperate to brake the cuffs that bonded him together. His eyes shut tightly while his teeth clenched fiercely. His attempts were in vein though. There was no fight or strength left in him, and the little he had left he was already using to keep himself sane from the regret and guilt.

Despite everything that had happened, he knew that it was all his fault. He was the reason why he was now in this current situation, and the fear was just feasting on him.

He stopped wrestling with his chains and froze. He heard the clinging of a lock being opened and immediately faced the door. His eyes refused to loose focus, even for a mere second whist he pushed himself further back into the wall with more effort then what was usually needed.

He felt the same lump return to his throat, just as it did before the last time she was here. His blood was racing, his heart beating to fast, even for him to comprehend. The dread was already churning in his stomach, making him grateful that he didn't have the strength to bring anything up.

There was no hiding how he felt, sweat was drenching him while his chest could only heave up and down.

She was standing directly in front of the door and, with her only visible hand, she slammed to cold metal shut. There was no way out.

The pink beauty simply smiled softly at the world hero, a sweet chuckle escaping from her pink coloured lips. Her hand slipped back into the large clock that covered her entire body, almost giving her the appearance of floating as she walked forward, stopping at the feet of her hero.

"Hello Soniku" her candy like voice sang.

"Amy" Sonic spat, his eyes full of anger and resentment.

The pink girl laughed under his burning glare, not at all fazed by his hatred to her. "Now now Sonic, today is a big day. Should we really start it off by fighting like this?" she cooed punishingly, leaning over and resting her hands on her knees for support.

As if forgetting the situation he was in, the cobalt hedgehog began to struggle against every single chain that restrained his now thin and limp body. He ignored every stroke of heat and pain that emitted within him, none of it mattered. All that did matter was getting away from his nut-job of a girlfriend.

His effort was cut short as a white, blistering pain shot from his ankle, racing up his leg and finishing at every last nerve in his body. There was no stopping the blood chilling scream that seethed past his lips as his whole body had to freeze.

He looked at her, his eyes failing to hold back the tears that streaked his anger filled mussel. Sonic's eyes were once again laid upon the pink girl, whose hand had gripped tightly upon his wounded ankle, and a sweet caring smile upon her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he screamed out, his voice horse from lack of water.

Amy let go of his foot and stood up. Walking back to the door, she picked up a paper bag that Sonic hadn't even noticed being there. She simply smiled at him again, with so much care and deepness that it made him feel sick. He wanted to struggle when seeing her walk back to him, but he restrained himself, knowing it would only come out worse for him.

The hero watched as the girl knelled down to the floor, right next to him, and placed the bag between them both.

"Today is the biggest day of our lives Sonic. I want everything to be perfect" she said dreamily.

Curiosity got the better of the blue hero as he watched her glove-less hands rummage through the big brown bag. "There we go!" she announced happily.

She pulled from the bag a small pile of white netted materiel. Sonic stared at her, begging for any kind of explanation, even Eggman wouldn't have strung him along for ages like this. He watched as the girl unraveled the material, reviling in the center of it a beautiful diamond tiara, attached to it a long flowing vale. "This used to be my mother's, I've been looking after it carefully, since the day I met you" Amy explained, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye as she stared at the aged head piece.

Sonic raised his brow, unable to follow what she was talking about. She turned to him, an innocent smile upon her face, "This is going to be my something old" she laughed sweetly.

Every single cell in Sonic's body just stopped at her words. His mouth hung open, as if he had forgotten how to close it, his heart skipped continuously while his eyes looked no bigger then specks of sand on a beach. _"No"_ the smallest of whispers escaped from his lips as all hope he had ever held onto was finally crushed.

He finally understood.

Amy sighed happily as she raised the tiara high into the air and placed it down on her head; it was a perfect fit. The vale fell softly down her face before she lifted it and placed it behind her head. "As for my 'Something new'..." she sang to herself as she once again dug her hands into the bag. She grinned as she found it, pulling from the bag a large bouquet of roses, all tide together in white silk and sky blue ribbon.

Sonic's breathing completely stopped as he watched her place the roses to her nose and inhaled the rich sent.

The pink hedgehog sighed while holding the roses close to her chest. She used a free hand to search into the bag once more and brought out a pair of long white gloves with a pink trimming for the top. "My something borrowed; courtesy of Rouge" she announce with the smallest of laughed.

The hero could only watch as she slipped the gloves onto her delicate looking hands. With her look complete, the pink hedgehog's hands rose to the parting of her long brown cloak. She held the edges tightly before pulling the material away from her small frame and letting it slide from her fingers to the ground.

He was stunned, breathless and petrified altogether. She sat right next to him, in a dress as beautiful as the moon and as white as snow. Pearls and crystals danced along edges of her heart shaped dress, while ribbons and silk embraced her waistline and hips. It was the dress she had talked about for years... _her wedding dress_.

He was paralyzed, not one single muscle in his body could move, no matter how hard he tried. Speaking was almost just as impossible, all he did was stutter, but even that he couldn't stop. There was no control left in him, it had all been taken away the moment reality sunk in.

Amy watched him like a vulture watching a defenseless mouse. Her tongue dance across her teeth as she smirked at him, her eyelids partially closed in a seductive manner. There was only one last item in the bag and she wasted no time in retrieving it.

Pushing herself forward, Amy leaned in to the defeated hero, she rested her hand upon his shoulder to balance herself out. Sonic felt his head backing deeper into the wall, panic flushed through his bright red cheeks as the pink girl's face moved closer and closer into his, until their noses was a mere inch apart. He could smell her minty breath as a small throaty laugh pushed through her lips.

"I'm not finished yet Sonic-" she whispered softly. More sweat fell from the hero's forehead and down onto his mussel as Amy's soft hand brushed through the small peach fur on his chest, drawing small circles with her finger.

Her hand moved upward slowly, her hand sealing into a closed fist that stroked the side of his burning cheek. There was something in her hand.

She moved her lips closer to his, ignoring his attempts of moving away, and placed them onto the very corner of his mouth and gently sealed the gap between the two. He tried to move his head away, but her grip on his cheek held him still. She brushed her lips across his mussel, pushing his head down until she could reach the tip of his nose, planting another kiss. Her hand let go of his cheek, allowing him to move his head away. It was perfect, as she nuzzled her forehead into his profile. He flinched tightly as she placed her lips upon the very lid of his eyes, leaving another mark of her pink lipstick behind. Amy stretched her neck until she could reach his ear, she placed a kiss on the very inside before letting her soft voice whisper clearly through his mind.

"Your my something blue"

The hero gasped as he felt a cold, metal like band slide onto his ring finger. He looked down, and saw that Amy held his hand firmly in both of her own. She had released the gold ring once it was stuck, binding him for eternity. Her grip was too strong for him to resist, as she forced his hand open and placed another golden ring into his palm.

The ring shook violently, just as he did. He stared at the girl, pleadingly, every breath in his body was forced and audible. His head shook from side to side, his brow was creased upwards and his usual smile was reduced to fearful frown.

"Place it on my finger" the blushing bride ordered, holding out her hand for him. He didn't comply. His shook even more while his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Not getting the response she wanted, Amy allowed her eyes to roll while blowing her bangs out of her face.

In one swift movement, her hand reached behind in the same manner used to retrieve her hammer. Only instead of raising her large Piko hammer into the air threateningly, Sonic felt the cold, sharp blade of a knife rest against his throat. A cry of shock was his only response as the blade dug deep into his neckline, making breathing impossible.

He stared at his forceful bride, begging for any form of compassion, but she wasn't wasn't going to let his pain ruin her big day.

Knowing he had little options, the hero released a pleading remorseful moan from his lips. With a trembling balance, he held Amy's hand in his own, and slid the ring onto her finger.

There was no fight left in him, there was no way to escape. There was nothing but the glowing bride in front of him; his future. She placed her ringed hand into his, entwining their fingers together. She lifted his cuffed hands over her head until his arms were forcefully wrapped around her waist. He gulped through the blade, regretting every moment he had made it come to this; pushing her away every time she was near, leaving her bitter and desperate, breaking her to the point of using force. It was all his fault.

Amy Rose leaned into him once again, her eyes glowing in the dim light of the room, reflecting the sunbeams that shone through. He was breathing so heavily, the butterflies dancing through every part of his stomach. She closed her eyes, he followed her, finally giving up the fight.

"You may now kiss the bride" she whispered before her lips melted onto his.

He allowed tears to flow freely now, knowing that everything he cared for had been taken from him; his freedom, his title, his life. He was a prisoner to his own _wife_.

... And it was all his fault.

_"SONIC!"_

"Whaa?" the fastest-thing-alive gasped, opening his eyes as fast as he had closed them. Despite the sudden shock, his body was still resting comfortably, lying upon the large hay pile that spread across the back of the old farm. His arms were behind the back of his head, providing a lot of comfort as he leaned on them freely. The moment his eyes opened, he was greeted by a clear blue sky, and the sun that blazed his vision. He turned his head to the left, blocking out the light and facing the person who had called his name.

"Didn't you hear me before?" the young girl, lying next to him spoke, now turned on her side so she could face him properly.

Sonic's eyes traced her form momentarily before he settled to look upon her eyes, "Sorry Ames, what did you say?" he asked with an apologetic smile. The girl huffed while leaning her elbow into the hay and resting her cheek in her palm. "Weren't you listening to me? I asked you if you ever thought about what our wedding would be like?" she chimed, a soft yet excitable smile danced upon her mussel, unable to hold her anger to him whilst her mind flowed like the clouds.

Sonic stared at her, his mouth was a thin line while a small drop of sweat fell from his forehead. "O-oh yeah... You did ask me that, didn't you?" he responded, looking away from her. He drew his hand towards his throat, as if being able to feel the sharp, cold blade of the knife still resting against it.

"I-I guess I've had a few thoughts."

* * *

**Oh I am cruel 83**

**Poor Sonic, anyways hope you enjoyed my first SonAmy fic (can you call this SonAmy?)**

** Please review cus I wanna know what people think :)**

**Peace out xx**


End file.
